Creative Appropriations
by PatioPrincess
Summary: Jayne and Simon do a crime job together and share the Christmas spoils with those they care about, while River comes up with her own "gift" for Jayne.
1. Chapter 1

Jayne eyed the desserts in the glass cabinet as he walked by, and chose a booth in the corner by the window. He couldn't decide between the peach cobbler or the big slice of apple pie. He'd spent his credits on some ammo and a new pair of boots instead of getting some trim. But, for once, that wasn't so bad and oddly, he found himself feeling satisfied. He chalked it up to the afternoon he'd spent, being' in the holiday spirit and what-not. He decided on the peach cobbler and a cup of coffee and just as he finished giving his order to the waitress, two gals walked in and sat down in the booth behind him. Neither was that big of a deal to look at, but one gave him the eye when she walked by him.

Jayne, who would normally have approached the gal bein' that he was always on the lookout for trim, just politely nodded at the girl as she sat down. They started carryin' on, laughin' and gigglin' about girlie stuff and he zoned-out and watched the people on the busy street rush about as they did their last minute holiday shopping.

Serenity had sat down on Stonebrook that morning to fuel-up and flush and clean their water tanks and stock up on supplies and food. The crew had hurriedly disembarked and set out to take care of their business before it began to snow. Since there were only two days left until Christmas, most were out to buy gifts and window shop and enjoy the holiday cheer. Earlier in the week, while deep in the black, Kaylee, Inara and River had gotten the Christmas decorations down and set up the old artificial tree. They hung tinsel and strings of popcorn and all of the ornaments each crew member had contributed over the past few years, and were delighted when Zoe came out of her bunk to join them and helped them hang ornaments. She had healed as best she could and now was busying herself with cooking and baking with the other women. Her participation bolstered the crew and got them into the spirit in a mighty way. Even Jayne found himself looking forward to Christmas. They'd grown into a tight knit little family they had. He sat and ate and fondly thought of his own family, as they were probably doing exactly the same thing right about now.

Inara had taken Zoe out for lunch and shopping, while Mal stayed behind to supervise the crew that would be cleaning, sanitizing and filling their water tanks and refueling the ship. Jayne, the Doc, his little sister and Kaylee had gone off to acquire medical supplies, food and personal items. They'd started out in the market and made sure Jayne was with them to haggle and get the "scary-man discount" as Kaylee called it.

It was bitter cold as they walked through the covered stalls. Kaylee had attached herself to the Docs side and was chattering away. Everywhere they went it seemed folks were paired off and strolling together. Jayne had never really been the lonely type, but the holidays did make him a bit more aware of what he was missing. A large man pushing a cart full of pies shoved his way past River, causing her to stumble into Jayne. He glared fiercely at the hun dan and quickly pulled her to his side to prevent her from slipping and falling on the icy pavement. Instead of chastising her or making a rude comment, he kept his arm around her.

"Take it easy there, don't want you to take a tumble."

River looked up at him in bewilderment and he was momentarily stunned at how beautiful she looked. Her cheeks were slightly flushed from the cold, her hair was blowing in the frigid breeze and her lips were plump and red as she gazed up at him with her chocolate eyes that reminded him of hot cocoa. It was then he realized she was waiting for him to growl at her as he would normally do. But Jayne wasn't feeling normal today. In fact, he was admittedly happy and enjoying the excursion. He decided that he would keep his arm tightly wrapped around River's shoulders to make sure no hun dan pushed her again. So, they walked on and he pulled her tighter into his warm embrace. As they stopped to peruse items of interest, he let his hand rest lightly on the back of her neck at her hairline and was delighted when she visibly shivered.

"It's cold out ain't it!"

"Yes, but the shiver was not due to the cold," she coyly replied.

"Oh yeah?" he smirked, with mischief in his eyes.

"Yes, in fact, she is very warm and cozy."

"Hm, is that a fact," he drawled, pulling her even tighter to him.

As they moved along through the busy market, he'd guide her along with his hand at the back of her neck as if he were steering her, and then finally wrap it around her again and grin down at her. He pulled out his cigar and clamped down on it as he strolled with the girl at his side and the others plodding along in front of them. He knew Simon had seen him with his hand on her back, but the younger man didn't seem the least bit concerned. They spent the rest of the afternoon like that. He'd carry her bags as Simon did with Kaylee, he'd wait and chat with the Doc as she eyed a bauble or gift item and he kept her close and warm as it began to snow.

--

River's senses were electrified. She had not meant to almost fall into Jayne and was surprised that he protectively tugged her into his side. She figured Jayne was concerned that she would fall and waste their time with a twisted ankle, but found herself puzzled as he continued to behave in a very uncharacteristic and chivalrous manner. She began to get used to the feeling of being tucked into his side. She found herself enjoying the musky, tangy scent of him and the feel of his warm hand resting on her shoulders and neck. She noticed all of the happy couples strolling together and figured he had as well, and wanted to join in the holiday revelry. As the afternoon wound down, she, her brother and Kaylee separated from Jayne as he went off to buy ammo. The three of them still had Christmas shopping to do, so it was time for the unusual romantic bubble to burst and life to return to normal. She waived as Jayne headed off in the snow, away from her, and oddly, she found herself immediately missing him.

--

Jayne's mind came back to the present as the waitress placed his cobbler and pie on the table along with his check. He relaxed and took a sip of the steaming coffee and enjoyed the cobbler. It weren't as good as his Ma's, but it would do. The dark clouds loomed over the little town as the snow quietly blanketed everything. As he took another bite of his cobbler, he glanced up to see Kaylee, Doc and River laughing as they exited a store across the way.

He focused his attention on River, who still looked lovely. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, not that he hadn't previously noticed, but today he saw her in a different light. They'd shared the afternoon together in a very intimate way and it stunned him that it had felt so natural. The snow was coming down pretty hard now and he inwardly smiled as they held their hands over their heads and walked out onto the street. River was catching snowflakes on the tip of her tongue when he saw Simon hand her and Kaylee some credits and the two girls dashed off into a shoe store, leaving Simon waiting in the cold.

Jayne banged his fist on the window to get Simon's attention. Simon looked up and smiled and walked into the shoe store momentarily. Jayne saw him motion to his watch and point towards Serenity then he left the two girls in the building and ran across the street and into the diner to join Jayne.

Jayne thought back to a time when he'd of no sooner sat down and shared a meal with the Doc than he would'a with the Queen of New London herself. Now, they were friends and Jayne was glad to have the company. Jayne watched as Simon entered the diner. The Doc had changed a bit, as they all had. He now wore more casual and functional clothing. Jayne noted Simon's t-shirt, work jeans and jacket as well as his plain leather work boots and the fact that he now carried Eileen in a leather holster at his hip. Jayne had given it to him a few months back after Simon had gotten into a street fight with several young punks that were tryin' to make time with River. Between River's cunnin' fightin' skills and the fact that Simon was learnin' to throw a damn good punch, they'd gone off laughin' and came back telling everyone about the first fight they'd gotten into, and won, as siblings! Jayne decided then and there that Simon was ready for a gun. He'd even shown him how to properly clean and care for it. They'd spent many a night yammerin' an drinkin' and cleaning their weapons on the table in the galley. Simon would spread out his medical tools and sanitize and clean them then carefully put them away and begin dressin' down Eileen like she too were a fancy surgical tool.

"Howdy Doc, have a seat and warm up a bit."

Simon brushed snow off of his head and removed his jacket and tossed it and the many bags he was holding onto the vinyl seat across from Jayne and slid in for a spell.

Jayne motioned for the waitress to come back over to his table and ordered another coffee and another cobbler for Simon.

"I'm glad you got my attention. I honestly wasn't looking forward to shoe shopping, but, standing outside in the snow wasn't much better." Simon fished into his pocket and handed Jayne some credits.

Jayne waived him off as Simon tried to hand him the credits. "Nah, keep yer money Doc, I got this. So'd we manage to get everything on the list?"

Simon pulled out a tattered piece of paper from the pocket of his very "un-simon" like flannel work shirt. "Yes, we did well and got everything."

"How'd the gals do?"

"Oh, they found what they needed as well. After you left us, I thought we'd never get out of the last store. River literally wanted everything she laid her eyes on," he laughed.

"Yeah, I know how that can be, having sisters of my own and all." Jayne thought he saw a shadow of sadness briefly cross Simon's expression.

"Must be hard an all, bein' that you an River came from money and knowing ya can't afford what your used to havin'."

"It's not that bad. I admit when we first came onto Serenity, it took some getting used to, but for myself and for River, we're much happier and we're much safer on Serenity. That is of more value to us than anything else. By the way, thank you for keeping her safe today at the market. She gets so uncomfortable in crowds and today she actually seemed to enjoy it all."

"Weren't nothin'."

Simon nodded as both men drank their coffee and ate in silence. The girls at the table behind them laughed a bit louder than normal and Simon and Jayne couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Oh my god, how funny, Peggy, look at those two girls across the street! They look like they just fell off the rim-trash express."

The other girl gave a shrill laugh. "You wouldn't catch me wearing a dress like that to wash my dog in. And the dark haired girl is actually wearing a dress with those awful boots!"

"I can hardly wait until the alliance takes full control of Stonebrook, then we won't have to deal with rim-trash like that on our planet."

"Well, Daddy has made all the right connections with all the right people and things are going to change. It's so exciting."

Both men looked out the window to see what the fuss was about, and frowned when they saw River and Kaylee walk out into the snow.

Jayne let out a low growl and the look on his face made Simon recall earlier days when that look had instilled mistrust and fear in him.

Jayne raised his eyes to Simon and the men shared an instant understanding. Jayne commented to Simon, in a voice just loud enough for the two shrews sitting behind them to hear, "Look at them cute little snow-bunnies out there. You don't see beauties like that often."

"I see what you mean, they're gorgeous."

"And look at the long legs on the dark haired gal. She looks like one a them fancy ballet dancers."

"The other one has the most beautiful strawberry blond hair. Oh, my friend, what I wouldn't give for more women like that in the 'verse. All of the women here are so plain it's just dreadful."

"Yep, b-o-r-i-n-g."

They noted the hush of voices behind them. Simon grinned at Jayne who took a large gulp of coffee and threw in one last bit to get a reaction.

"Yeah that little one is a mighty tasty lookin' thing," grinning at the surprised look he received from Simon. Jayne just gave a low rumble of a laugh as he watched Kaylee and River head back to the ship.

A bit more quietly, he asked, "Ya think we should catch up to em and take 'em back to the ship in the mule?"

"No, it's a short walk and it's good for them to go on their own. This planet seems safe, so I'm not worried, besides, I can call Mal on the com in a few minutes to make sure they got back okay."

"You're doing good letting the girl have some freedom, Doc."

"Thanks. It is hard to relinquish control, but she is twenty now, and she's proved over and over that she can handle herself better than any of us in a fight, so that in itself helps."

Jayne grunted his agreement and the men finished their dessert while they listened to the two girls behind them carry on.

Apparently one of them was plannin' a big holiday party and from what Jayne could glean from the conversation, her parents were outta town. Simon began to talk and Jayne eyed him and gave him a hand sign to be quiet. Catching on to what Jayne was up to, Simon quietly listened to the women. The party would be held the followin' evening on Christmas Eve, and with all of the planning and shopping the girls were up to, Jayne was able to take away from their chat that the party house would be empty tonight as one of the gals was stayin' over-night at the other gal's house. A sly smile formed on his face as he began to put together a rather cunnin' plan.

Jayne leaned towards Simon and addressed him in a low voice. "Hey, call up Mal to make sure the girls got back to the ship. I gotta plan, Doc. Why don't you and I take a little ride in the mule. We can see where these two harpies live, and if I'm right, you and I are gonna be plannin' our own little Christmas party later tonight." He confidently took out his cigar from his jacket, lit it and took a big puff, exhaling the putrid smoke into the booth where the two women sat as he and Simon left the diner.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, here's what I'm thinkin'. You and me follow those two and see where they go. I figure they'll lead us back to the place where they's having their party and once they leave and go to the other gals house, we move in and loot the place. Them haughty bitches shouldn't be talking about our women like that."

Simon was about to question Jayne about him referring to Kaylee and River as "our women" but decided against it, realizing Jayne was just defensive over the verbal slight they'd both heard made against River and Kaylee. Jayne's plan actually had merit. If the house truly was empty that evening, he and Jayne could go back and possibly come back with some spoils.

The men followed the girls back to their home, staying far enough back not to cause any suspicion.

"Now I got me some rules and such about thievin'. You don't take nothin' personal like. You know, weddin' rings and such and family treasures, you leave that stuff. Ya go for stuff rich folk ain't gonna need or miss. I'm thinkin' cash they may have left layin' around and electronics and the like."

Jayne was correct, the girls stopped briefly to unload their bags in a large, well kept, upscale home. Then they left and pulled up to another home in the same neighborhood. One girl toted an overnight bag with her. Jayne quickly pulled away and headed back towards Serenity.

--

"Where do we put everything we take, and what do we tell Mal? I'm not sure I want him or anyone for that matter knowing what we're up to."

"Well the way I see it, you're goin' back for some medical supplies you forgot to get and I'm goin' with you, bein' that it's night and all. And I'm right there with you 'bout not wantin' anyone but you and me knowin' what we're up to."

"That sounds reasonable."

"We'll bring some crates along and say it's medical go se we're gonna store for your infirmary."

"That could work. Will we wear black ski masks?"

Jayne sighed heavily. And to think that Simon was top three percent.

"Are you serious Doc? we ain't got time to go skin' it's about gettin' in and out all crafty like. You can ski and what not some other time."

"No, that's not what I meant, should we cover our faces or wear disguises?"

Jayne had no idea what was wrong with the doc and got rather irritated with the younger mans compulsion to play around. This was serious business and had to be carefully planned out.

"Look, you just do what I tell ya and we'll be just fine. This ain't no masquerade party go se. We're thieves dong ma?"

Simon gave up and just sighed. "Yeah, I got it."

--

Jayne had figured that if he tried to tell Mal that he was going out that night, the Captain would pitch a fit, but if the Doc asked to go out again, old tightpants would give him the go ahead and demand that Jayne go along for security.

--

"Well, you ain't going alone. Take Jayne with you to get your stuff. How long you think it'll take you?"

"No more than a few hours I would guess. Oh, one other thing, Mal, I need a few crates to store the supplies in, and protect them in the mule so they don't get wet."

"Go on and take a few of 'em and stash 'em back in the hold when you get back."

"Thank you Captain."

Simon walked away just as Mal let out a yell.

"Jayne! Get your pi gu down here in the bay."

Jayne, who knew this was comin', still whined in reply.

"Aw heck, Mal, I was just gonna settle in and clean my girls."

"You can still do that later, Jayne. Just go with the Doc for a bit. I don't want him wandering around Stonebrook at night. Go on an' weapon up."

"Yeah, Yeah," Jayne groaned as he headed to his bunk. He'd already picked out the girls he was gonna bring. And he had two extra's for Simon to use as well. Just then, River walked by and poked her head down into his bunk.

"Where are you and Simon going?"

Jayne jumped. "Jesus, ya scared me girl! We're just going back to pick up a few more things your brother forgot."

"That is odd, he checked off everything on his list earlier today."

"Yeah, well he must need more go se for the infirmary."

"Would you like me to come along?"

Jayne smiled. "Naw, we got it covered. It should be a quick run. You just stay here and keep warm."

Feeling a bit bold, River added "If you get too cold, I'll share some with you."

Jayne's grin grew to enormous proportions. "Well now, that sounds mighty fine it does." He grinned down at her like a wolf and left her standing in the hall smiling at him.

--

Jayne met Simon in the hold and together, they got the mule down off of the hoist and took off into the night. In just a few minutes they arrived in the neighborhood of the home they were about to plunder. Jayne drove around a few times and noted there were many mules, and other vehicles along the street for what appeared to be numerous holiday parties that were already in full swing. He pulled the mule into the long driveway and under the covered breezeway.

"Okay, let me take a look to see if they have a security system. If they do, it'll just take me a minute to disable it."

Simon watched Jayne hop out of the mule and pull his hood over his head as he approached the back door of the home. He motioned Simon to join him with a quick flick of his hand.

"Don't look like they got any security, so let's go in and take a look. Let me go first and stay behind me and keep your gun drawn. And stay away from the Christmas presents. It ain't right to take that kinda stuff."

Simon nodded and the two quietly walked into the home and explored the downstairs. They silently made their way up the stairs and surveyed the floorplan.

"Gorram, I counted four big cortex screens. I'm gonna get them all down and leave them by the door and then we'll load 'em into the large crates. You go look for portable cortex units and the like upstairs."

Simon hurried up the stairs and grabbed wave machines, laptop cortex's and looked for cash and the ever present wall safe that most homes like this had. Predictably, he found it in the master suite. The two amassed quite a bounty. Jayne grabbed the tool box he brought along from the mule and he and Simon were able to pry the wall safe right out of the wall while managing to keep it intact.

"I figure we'll blow the crap outta this thing on the side of the road and dump it on our next run. I got a feeling a few rounds from Vera outta open it right up."

It was heavy but the two men were able to stow it quickly. Next they placed the flatscreens and cortex equipment in the rear of the mule, and covered the crates with tarps.

Simon glanced at his watch. "Wow we've only been here for twenty-two minutes. Should we go?"

Jayne scratched his goatee and smirked when he thought back to what he'd heard the two harpies in the diner say about River and Kaylee.

"Why don't you see what they got in the closets upstairs. You know, heavy jackets, boots and the like. We can always use stuff like that for ourselves and for the women. Get what you can and pile it up by the top of the stairs and we'll load it up. I'm gonna check downstairs."

Simon took off up the stairs towards the master suite while Jayne stayed downstairs. He'd seen a room that they'd passed earlier, that obviously housed a girl and sure enough when he got in, he could tell it was the room of the bitch in the diner.

He wasn't sure what to do first. On a dresser were bottles of fancy perfume, makeup, brushes and jewelry an' other go se. He stepped towards the walk-in closet and let out a breath when he saw the many fine purses, shoes, sandals and clothing inside. He knew the girls in the diner were about the same size as Kaylee and River so he ran back to the mule and got another large rolling crate. He tossed armloads of clothing, shoes, jackets and purses into the crate and grabbed a canvas sack and filled it with the makeup, perfume and jewelery. The spoiled brat wouldn't miss any of it, and by the next day, her folks would replace it all anyways.

He happily thought of the smiles all of the crap would bring to River and Kaylee.

He'd helped Kaylee paint her bunk once. She'd chosen the most horrible shade of pink he'd ever seen. It kinda reminded him of that Pepto-bis-whatever stuff his Ma gave him whenever he'd puked as a kid. But Kaylee was happy with it. He thought on River and the fact that her room was plain and that she didn't have anything except her drawings adorning the walls and an old hand me down quilt from Wash and Zoe on her bed. He looked around the brat's room at the plush lavender colored silk coverlet and matching throw pillows and ripped it all off the bed and crammed it in the crate with the other go se. He even took the matching table lamp.

He took one last look around the house and let out a whoop when he found a gunsafe in the mudroom. He grinned like a kid at Christmas when he realized it was unlocked and took even greater pleasure when he opened the tall locker and found a Callahan single bore, auto-lock rifle that stood proudly in the safe. It weren't as nice as Vera, but it was the next best thing. He left the small handguns and tasers alone and tossed the gun into the crate with the clothes.

"Did you find anything else? I got some heavy jackets and boots and a few heavy blankets. I figure we can always use them, right?"

Jayne quickly decided not to mention the crap he'd snagged from the girls room. "Hell yes. I got a fine weapon and a few more blankets and stuff."

Simon smiled broadly then froze. "Hey, weren't they throwing a big Christmas party?"

"Yeah, why ya ask?"

"Well, maybe we should see if there is any food or drinks that we can bring back for everyone."

"Gorram, that's a good idea Doc! You get points for creativity bein' it's your first heist an' all."

Simon smiled proudly and replied "Well, I try."

Both men hopped back out of the mule and ran back into the kitchen. Sure enough the double wide refrigerators were filled with numerous deli trays of meats, cheeses, veggies, little tiny sandwiches and all kinds of pretty little holiday desserts and pastries. Simon ran into the garage and literally hollered for Jayne. He could hear the big man running and was a bit startled to see he'd drawn Vera and looked like he was alarmed and ready to kill.

Jayne immediately dropped Vera when he saw the reason Simon had hollered.

"Sweet Mother of Buddah!"

The men were staring at enough high-end booze to keep everyone on Serenity drunker than skunks for at least a year.

"She-it! that's alot a booze. I ain't sure what's gonna fetch more of a sum, the electronics or all a this."

"This is enough stock for a bar don't you think?"

"Yeah, I reckon it is. Maybe the girls Daddy owns a restaurant or a club?"

"Well, he is going to be a very unhappy man thanks to us, Jayne."

"Damn straight Doc."

--

Simon grinned as he pulled out onto the quiet street. Jayne watched the neighborhood for signs of trouble as they drove out and was pleased that there wasn't a soul in sight. He could see the people behind the windows as they cozied up and enjoyed the holiday cheer and he found himself wanting to get back to the ship in the hopes of cozying up with a little bit of crazy holiday cheer himself.

"So, if we get stopped, let me do the talkin' an' shootin' otherwise, we're in the clear."

"What do we do with all the stuff?"

"Well, I think we got a nice load of electronics that'll fetch a good and tidy sum of credits. But it's really the booze that's gonna bring the big coin. I got some contacts that'll fence it all, and you and me can split the dough." Jayne figured Simon would balk at them not sharing the proceeds with the rest of the crew and added, "Or, we can take some of it for ourselves and throw a right shiny Christmas party on Serenity and give the rest of the crew a share of the take."

"You know, Jayne, I was thinking the same thing. The whole reason we did this, was because of what we heard those girls say about Kaylee and River. I think we should share part of the take and have a surprise Christmas party for the crew."

Normally Jayne would become violent at this point in the negotiations, but again, his holiday spirit surprised even himself. "Well, let's stash the food in a cold storage crate until tomorrow and I'll hook up one a them giant cortex screens in the lounge tonight and we'll give the crew a shiny Christmas Eve."


	3. Chapter 3

River waited until everyone had left the kitchen and the common room, and had gone off to their bunks for the evening when she crept into the pantry and reached up onto the top shelf. She quietly snuck four pieces of fudge and three cookies that she, Kaylee, Inara and Zoe had made that evening and put them on a small plate. She quickly shoved the plate into the utensil drawer where it would be least likely to be discovered. They had all put their credits together to buy real milk-chocolate pieces, condensed milk and marshmallows as well as sugar, flour and butter. They were able to make five dozen batches of goodies but had all agreed to carefully hide everything, and only the bakers themselves, would be allowed to steal small amounts if they felt the need. And River, was definitely feeling the need.

She had been flirting with Jayne all day and had enjoyed it. Now, she found herself eagerly awaiting his return. She let a pot simmer on the stove with hot apple cider and went to her room to retrieve her quilt so she could sip some cider on the couch by the Christmas tree and read as she waited for him.

She felt tingly with excitement. She had rather brazenly offered to share her warmth with him when he returned and now was excited at the thought. While she'd let him take the lead, she thought back to how good it had felt to be wrapped safely under his arm that afternoon and could think of nothing better than cuddling next to him on the couch in front of the Christmas tree. How they'd gotten this far was a mystery to her, but their relationship had done nothing but improve over the past year and now, after today, it had shifted again and was now heading towards something exciting and romantic.

She heard the bay door open and could hear the mule come in and power down. Her heart rate increased a bit in anticipation as she heard them securing the mule. 'Stay calm River, it's just Jayne,' she said to herself. After an excruciating half hour wait as they stowed supplies, she could hear Simon come up the steps into the common room and for once she really didn't want to see him. Jayne had walked by and completely passed the room altogether, leaving her slightly disappointed, but she figured he'd need to take off his coat and gloves and weapon down. She hugged Simon, inwardly chastising herself for the small bit of irritation that had reared it's ugly head a moment before.

"So did you get everything you needed this time?"

"Oh yes, and much more," Simon replied with a broad grin on his face.

"You're eye's are twinkling Simon. What were you really up to?"

"Unless you decide to read my mind, mei mei, you'll just have to wait and see."

Now her curiosity was peaked and she wondered what they'd really been up to. Jayne had seemed a bit to relaxed about going back out that evening and Simon seemed more excited and just a tad nervous, so River assumed it must have had something to do with Christmas shopping. She briefly thought about taking a quick peak into her brothers mind, but decided against it. She only did that with permission, or in an emergency, so she'd have to do just as he suggested, and wait.

Simon gave her another hug goodnight and headed to his bunk where Kaylee was waiting.

River could feel his exuberance, and it made her smile. Now she heard Jayne's heavy footsteps heading towards her and she could swear he was whistling something familiar. She cocked her head to the side and listened carefully. He was whistling an old Christmas Carol that was one of her favorites, "Santa Clause Is Coming To Town."

He walked into the room and she could feel his energy. It was a force to be reckoned with. Her insides fluttered as she looked up from the couch. He swaggered up to her, exuding confidence as she looked at him with a coy smile.

"Well hey there, little crazy, you're lookin' mighty cozy all curled up and warm. I seem to remember you tellin' me you was gonna share some of that with me, and, I reckon I'll take you up on that right about now."

She giggled as he swept the blanket away from her and sat down next to her on the couch and pulled the blanket back over them both. He propped his sock clad feet on the coffee table in front of them and turned to face her.

"Now that's better. So, why don't you tell me why it smells so gorram good in here?"

"We baked Christmas goodies today," she replied.

"Did ya now? No wonder it smells so good. I could smell it as soon as the bay doors opened."

River pushed the blanket onto his lap as she stood and walked to the galley.

"Hey, I thought you was gonna keep me warm?" he protested.

"I have treats," was all she said.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to notice," he said as he watched her walk away from him.

She grinned at him and walked into the galley to retrieve the plate of goodies she'd hidden in the utility drawer. She then poured a large mug of the steaming cider and walked back to him. He smiled as she set the small plate down and settled in again next to him on the couch.

"You made all of this today?"

"Yes, we all worked very hard so you can only have a tiny bit as we're saving the rest for tomorrow night."

Jayne took his time enjoying the treats she was sharing with him. She settled back on the couch and he yanked the blanket back over them.

River was not used to making small talk, nor used to anyone listening to her try and make small talk and neither was Jayne. They ate the treats quietly, both not sure quite what to say. River finally broke the ice partly because the quiet was starting to travel into awkward territory and also because she was very curious as to what her brother and Jayne had been up to. Knowing that Jayne was hypersensitive about being read by her, she was cautious in her query.

"So, was the medical supply shop still open?"

"Huh?"

"I didn't realize that Simon could get supplies this late in the evening."

Now, Jayne knew folks didn't always think he was brightest bulb in the bunch, but he knew this called for quick thinking and he knew exactly what she was doing.

"Man can get just about anything if he knows where to find it and has the money to pay."

River, noting that Jayne watched her with a glint in his eye, couldn't handle it any longer and sat up on her knees in excitement, the blanket pooling on her lap as she faced Jayne.

"Oh, Jayne, what were you two doing? Simon wouldn't share anything with me. Is it Christmas related? or is he going to propose to Kaylee and you helped him with something-"

Jayne guffawed as he looked at her excited, inquisitive face. "Now, what in the seven hells would make you think I'd help your brother with anything related to Kaylee?"

River frowned, again, being made aware that Jayne wasn't giving up any clues. She lowered herself again and he grinned and placed the blanket on top of them again.

"Now, you're gonna need to be nice, and not naughty, or Santa's gonna leave you a lump a coal, girlie."

She sniffed and grabbed the last cookie off the plate just as he reached for it.

"Now that weren't very nice. I see a big black lump a coal in your future," he playfully added as she lightly smacked him on the arm.

They sat for another half hour or so, watching some inane movie about talking fish when they both fell asleep, cuddled under the quilt together.

--

Jayne awoke with a crick in his neck and cursed a blue streak until he felt something move next to him. His growling and cursing came to a halt when he looked down on River, as she slept like a bug in a rug next to him under the blanket. He grinned and looked at the clock on the wall and decided it was time for good girls, who had the propensity to be naughty when they were slaying Reavers, but nice when they were holding a plate of Christmas goodies, to be in bed sleeping. After all, he had to get a good nights sleep as well, as he would be making it look a lot like Christmas come tomorrow night. He bent and scooped her up with her blanket and took her to her room.

--

The next morning, Jayne and Simon tried their best to act normal but were both readying their plan. Each time Mal would leave the ship, they'd scramble to a crate and unpack some of their loot and take it back to their bunks. Simon had coats and blankets and Jayne had the rolling crate with all of the things for River and Kaylee. The plan was when the crew saw the large mounted cortex screen hanging in the common room, they'd all settle in for a movie and Simon would then be able to distract Kaylee so Jayne could quickly set out the food and booze in the cargo bay. When the crew came down to the cargo bay for their surprise feast, Jayne would sneak away and leave the spoils he'd gotten for River in her room.

As they predicted, the crew was enthralled with the large cortex screen that Jayne had mounted on the wall. Inara and Kaylee pulled out the home made Christmas treats and set out the small but tasty spread as the crew examined, fiddled and eventually watched a film on the cortex. Jayne went into the bay and set up the long folding table and chairs and opened the cold storage crate and was pulling out the trays of food when River surprised him.

"Gorram, girl, you sneak around like a spider. Scared the crap outta me and that ain't no good," he growled.

"Very sorry, but-" she gasped when she saw the spread of trays he'd placed on the table.

"Where...what is all this?"

"Looks like food, girl."

"She knows that, but where did it come from! This is an enormous amount of food, Jayne."

"Well, remember your brother saying how you'd have to wait and see what he was up to last night? well, this is it."

"Wow, this is really neat!"

"Did you just say _neat_, genius?"

She grinned up at him. "Wait here a minute." He watched as she ran to a crate labeled "Holiday Stuff" in Mal's writing on the other side of the bay and dug through the contents to procure a large green table cloth and several holiday candles and wreaths for the table.

"Here," she gestured and set the pile in his arms.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this go-se?"

"Make a pretty table."

"I don't make no pretty nothing! You do it." He stepped back and moved the trays off the table so she could spread out the table cloth. He put the trays of food back down and she set out the candles and wreaths. Jayne went to another crate and pulled out several bottles of expensive wines and liquors.

River stepped back and smiled. "They will be so surprised, Jayne."

"Well let's hope so."

River ran up to the galley and came back with their finest glassware and napkins and cutlery. None of it matched, but the eclectic mix somehow worked nicely. "We need music," she pondered. "I'll go get Inara's portable player."

"Nah, I got that, you just settle down here. You can help me and hand this stuff up to me so I can hang it up."

River watched him in amazement as he pulled a complete, and very high end music system out of a crate. She began to understand how he'd acquired all of this, and smiled at the thought of Simon "assisting" him. She watched him as he grabbed his tool box and hung the eight speakers high in the rafters where they'd pick up the signal from the wireless receiver that he mounted to the wall of the bay.

"So, I don't want no fuss, so I'm gonna go grab a quick shower, why don't you go get all of 'em and bring 'em down here in a few minutes."

"She'll do that." Then she surprised him when she ran up to him and stood on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on his cheek, earning a smirk that turned into a smile as she ran off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Simon, Captain Daddy, come to the cargo bay!" River called from the hall into the common room.

"We're coming," Simon called back, standing and taking Kaylee's hand as he walked down to the bay.

An ear piercing scream came next as Kaylee walked into the bay and registered what the fuss was about. Next came the loud gasp from Inara, Zoe and Mal.

"Whoa now, what's all this?" Mal squawked as he waived his hands in the air.

Jayne appeared in the bay and was leaning against the wall near the stairs as the crew circled the table in awe of the spread.

He hoped Kaylee wouldn't get all mushy when she discovered that he and Simon were behind it. Relief set in as River spoke for him

"Come and enjoy a Christmas feast procured by our fearless hunters."

"Holy Cow, where did all of this shiny come from?" Kaylee incredulously asked.

River quietly glanced at Jayne, who nervously looked away. However, that was enough for Mal to see and he pounced.

"So, where'd you get all'a this Jayne? I thought ya just lifted a cortex screen from a transport car when you was in town yesterday. Didn't realize you got actual loot. Seems like you both lied to me when you said you was going to get more medical supplies!"

Jayne really did look like a deer in the headlights. He quickly looked to Simon for support, and got it.

"Well, Captain, Jayne and I were having lunch the other day and happened to overhear a conversation between two, very unladylike individuals-"

"Whores, I suppose?"

River harrumphed and Inara rolled her eyes at Mal, as Simon painstakingly told the story, but left out the main reason, involving the insult to both Kaylee and River. As he finished up, everyone looked at Jayne.

"So, you two're doing jobs now without crew to back you up?"

"Naw, Mal, that ain't the case."

"Of course not!" Simon added.

"Sure looks like it to me." Mal looked a tad irritated so it was hard to tell if he was going to take them both to task or was just in a mood to give a little grief.

Jayne almost squirmed under the scrutiny, but defended himself. "The way I..we saw it, was we had to act quickly as it was on a hunch. Know what I mean?"

Mal begrudgingly shook his head in agreement as Simon took over.

"So, we cased the place and realized it was wide-open. We decided we had to act fast, so we did. We were in and out in about twenty minutes."

"And, it was the Doc's idea to lift all of the party food and booze," Jayne added.

Simon stood a bit taller and addressed Mal again. "And, we didn't think there would be time for you to, er, come up with one of your good plans, so we just did it."

"What ya talking about him having a good plan? He don't never have a good plan!"

Jayne's comment earned laughs all around and another stare of consternation from Mal. He found it oddly entertaining that Simon and Jayne would do a job together in the first place, and, even more entertaining to see them back each other up as they explained it to him.

"Simon, yer becoming quite the well rounded crew member aren't ya? Planning crime, and doing it with Jayne!" Kaylee giggled as she took his arm in hers.

He grinned back at her while River beamed behind them both.

Jayne was getting irritated with all the chattering. "So, are we gonna stand around and gab all night or are we gonna eat some of this food before it all goes to go-se?"

That got a reaction. Chairs were brought down from the kitchen and everyone filled their plates and settled in for their Christmas Eve feast. River hopped up and turned on the music as the crew began to fully absorb exactly how much loot Simon and Jayne had actually procured. River made sure she sat next to Jayne, who was still, uncharacteristically chivalrous with her and attentive, while still not being obvious about it to the crew.

Over the dinner converstaion, Jayne divulged the sheer amount of booze and electronics they took in, while neglecting to mention the gun and go-se he personally took for River, and Mal, Zoe and he began to discuss how they would unload the goods. It was decided they'd go to Santos and use their contacts there to find a buyer.

Simon and Kaylee were now dancing, or at least trying to, while Zoe and Inara did the same and shared Simon as their partner. River had coaxed Mal up for a waltz and Jayne decided that now was a good time to disappear for a bit as dancin' weren't his thing.

He heard their laughter and revelry fade as he quickly went to his bunk and grabbed the lavender silk bedspread and pillows he'd snagged for River. He got into her room and laid the ornate covering over her bed and tossed the pillows on top. He went back to his bunk and brought the matching lamp and set it on her table. He'd leave the rest of the stuff under the tree in a sack for she and Kaylee to go through tomorrow morning so he tossed it all back in the crate, but stopped and dug out the silver brush and comb and hand mirror and went back to place them on the table next to her lamp. He thought the room now looked fitting for the pretty little genius/assassin. He whistled as he headed back to the cargo bay.

--

River and Kaylee had danced and drank just a bit too much and were tired out. Inara and Zoe, as well as Mal, who normally didn't lift a finger when it came to anything food related, carried all of the food up into the kitchen and packaged it all up to put in the freezer so they could enjoy it later. Kaylee and River had now made their way back into the common room and were looking on the cortex for movies and settled on "A Christmas Carol." Simon, who'd seen it so many times before was experiencing it like his first time, through Kaylee's eyes. Nobody seemed to notice Jayne's rapt attention towards the film except River. He lowered himself into the large chair as she, Kaylee and Simon lay on the floor. As the movie played, River stood to go grab her quilt on her bed. Jayne was focused on the movie and didn't notice her leave until he heard her running, clap trap back into the galley.

"Simon, ge-ge, it's like spring-time in my room! Thank you!"

Simon, having no idea what she was talking about turned to try and get up from the floor as she bowled him over and hugged him, knocking him back to the floor.

"Ooff, River, my goodness, what are you so excited about," he grinned as he hugged her back.

"She lovers her present. It's pretty and even though it doesn't smell, I can still smell it. It smells like peace and love."

Simon stood now, as he honestly had no idea what she was going on about. He hadn't given her a gift yet, as that would be reserved for tomorrow morning. Jayne stood as well and made a quick escape to the head as River dragged Simon and Kaylee to her room.

"Oh, my Simon, it's lovely!," Kaylee gushed.

Simon was flabbergasted. He stood in River's doorway and was amazed at the transformation of her room. What had been neat but very plain, was now a field of lavender. She even had a matching lamp on her table. But River was currently enthralled with her brush and comb set and stood, brushing her chocolate locks.

"Oh, my, River, I don't know quite what to say. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I didn't get you any of this. I would guess this is Inara's doing."

River looked surprised but still happy as Simon continued, "Why don't we go find her and thank her."

The three of them walked down the hall and passed Jayne along the way, who oddly didn't make eye contact with any of them. River stopped in her tracks as she sensed, without reading him, that he was somehow involved with her redecoration project. Simon and Kaylee temporarily stopped and were watching River as she watched Jayne.

"Ge-ge, leave us please," she asked as she smiled at her brother and waived he and Kaylee off. Simon sputtered for a moment but then caught on that she wanted privacy with Jayne. He started to put two and two together and realized it had been Jayne who had given her the bedspread, lamp and armoire set. As he walked off, he saw Jayne's coloring was just a tad red. He slapped him on the back as he passed him, "Nice" was all he said.

River walked up to Jayne and placed her hand on his cheek. He didn't recoil but he didn't say anything to her either. She looked up at him as she held his cheek tenderly and spoke.

"Did you do this for her, Jayne?"

"It ain't that big a deal, moonbrain. When we did that job, this go-se was folded up sitting in the laundry, so I just grabbed it," he fronted.

"Was the matching lamp and silver brush and comb set sitting in the laundry as well?"

He knew she had him and it was pointless for him to try and squirm out of it, so he dropped his head, "Aw, mooney, I just saw all of it and it made me think of you. So I took it. It ain't like I went and bought it or-"

She was kissing him now. She'd placed her other hand on his cheek and gently pulled him down to her waiting lips and kissed him. He was reeling, as nobody had kissed him like this in, well ever. He heard himself groan as he reached for her, letting his arms wrap around her and trail up her back, pulling her to his body. She wasn't holding back and neither was he as they sweetly lost track of time, standing in the hall unaware of anyone but each other.

River heard Mal coming and pulled away from Jayne, who at that second looked like a hurt little boy. She motioned with her finger at her mouth and shushed him as she took his hand and pulled him into her room and quietly slide the door shut. She turned him so his back was to her bed and walked back into his embrace again as he held her tightly and kissed her again, this time much deeper. She advanced them so the back of his knees hit the edge of her bed, causing him to sit and break the steamy kiss. She stood between his knees and leaned down again to kiss him. He grabbed her and pulled her down into his lap and rolled them so they were now laying side by side on the pretty spread. It was like he'd been caged up until this moment and was now finally free. He took his time to savor the sweetness, that was the two of them together.

River panted as sensations coursed through her. She traced his sensitive ear with her fingernail and saw his eyelashes flutter shut. She kissed his ear and whispered hushed words of pleasure and encouragement. Everywhere he touched her and kissed her was set ablaze. She'd never felt anything like the pleasure his kisses were causing her. She ran her fingers through his short hair and heard them both groaning as they spoke with their hearts. As River began to writhe on the bed, she felt Jayne move over her and brace himself up on one arm. She looked up into his shining cerulean eyes and saw vulnerability in them. He'd opened his heart to her and laid himself bare before her. River, exhausted from the whole experience, fell asleep in Jayne's arms on top of the lavender bedspread that had started the whole thing. Jayne left her on top of her bed, fully clothed and laid her old quilt over her as he left her for the night.

He headed off to his bunk and switched on the overhead lights and filled a canvas sack with the high end clothing, purses and shoes he'd taken for River and Kaylee. He topped off the bag with the hair clips, bottles of perfume and costume jewelry so each girl could share the items and enjoy them together. He glanced at the Callahan auto-lock single bore rifle laying on his bed under the more regal Vera and knew it was for Simon, his partner in crime. That made him grin. Who would have ever thought.... He walked out to the Christmas tree in the common room and lay the items under it's old, sturdy metal branches and then headed back to bed. After the events of the evening, Jayne Cobb had learned that giving was definitely much better than receiving.


	5. Chapter 5

River awoke with a start, feeling a slight chill and noting she'd fallen asleep in her clothes. She licked her swollen lips and smiled at the memory of what Jayne had done to them earlier that evening. She rolled onto her side, still covered by her old quilt and ran her hand over her new silk lavender bed cover. She knew he'd stolen it but it didn't bother her, in fact, her heart swelled at the thought. Jayne cared only for himself. He stole or bought what he needed and never shared with anyone. Now, that had changed in regards to her. He'd apparently stopped, in the middle of a heist, and took furnishings specifically for her and it filled her with joy. Then as quickly as those emotions cheered her, she felt immediate sadness at the thought that she had no gift to place under the Christmas tree for him. There wasn't enough time to draw or sketch a picture for him or make him a gift. She fretted and worried until the perfect idea popped into her head. She'd give him what he'd never ever had before, a spouse. She'd perform "wifely duties," as her mother used to refer to them, all except for sex of course, that would come in time if it was meant to be.

She'd gift him with herself for a period of one week. Then, at the end of that week, she'd discontinue her services and see how he responded. She began to plan how she would begin. It was early in the morning and she could sense the entire crew was asleep. She decided to prepare a breakfast to serve him in bed. She wandered into the kitchen and noted he'd awake within an hour or two. She gathered some of the treats she'd made as well as some of the leftovers from their earlier feast. She also scrambled a few eggs for the two of them and melted several pieces of the cheese from the cheese tray with the eggs. She then made a pot of hot coffee for the entire crew and poured enough for two into a thermos. Last, she toasted three pieces of bread and filled a small dish with several spoons of grape jelly. She surveyed her handiwork and noted it would do nicely. She found a tray and loaded all of the items and headed to Jayne's bunk. He was always very grumpy in the morning and was not necessarily pleasurable company. She knocked softly on the latch to his bunk and got no response. She knocked louder, and heard a grumble from within.

"Yeah, whadda ya want?"

"It's me Jayne, I come bearing gifts."

"Oh, give me a sec will ya?" he sounded groggy but not angry.

She agreed and waited for a minute as she heard the toilet flush and what sounded like him brushing his teeth. In a moment he opened the hatch.

"Will you take this tray from me please so I don't spill?"

"Yeah, hand it down."

She leaned down and gave him the tray and was pleased to see him smile broadly. She quickly crawled down the ladder and joined him. She'd never before been in his bunk and found it to be sparse yet clean and orderly.

"Well, what do we have here?" he asked, eyeing the meal she'd prepared and eyeing her.

River had made sure to brush her hair until it shined with her new set that he'd given her.

"Your Christmas present," she added as she met his eyes and smiled. "You have been most generous with me, and I had nothing to give you until I realized I have the best gift ever, myself!"

Jayne's eyes widened in surprise and before he could respond, she continued and appeared to be struggling to express exactly what she wanted to say. "Let her try to be clear.... I will happily treat you as one would a spouse, except for sexual favors. That _gift_ comes with a price."

"Uh, I ain't quite sure what ya mean. You're gonna cook for me and dress all pretty, like my own little Christmas ornament?"

"Yes, and I will help you with things, and enjoy cooking for you and serving you meals, possibly doing your laundry and cleaning for you and doing some of your chores or assisting you with them."

"Yer gonna clean the septic system for me?" he grinned, catching on to what she was offering and teasing her a bit.

River wrinkled up her nose in disgust. "No, I will leave that to you, but I am not put-off by doing your kitchen duty or your cleaning duties."

She sat down beside him as they ate and chatted. He'd asked if she'd read him and had found out that his Mother used to make breakfast in bed for him on Christmas when he was a boy. She learned that the only gifts he received would always be hung in a stocking on his bedpost. There would be candy treats, a small toy or two, some oranges and apples and some marbles to play with or a small game. She'd hang it once he'd fallen asleep and then show up with his breakfast in the morning and watch him dump the contents on his bed and play with him. He'd carve her a figurine or save his meager allowance to buy her a comb for her hair or a scarf and mittens to keep her warm. River listened intently as he shared his most intimate memories with her.

Jayne finished his breakfast and watched as she smiled and took the dishes up the ladder in her pretty little dress. Maybe there was something to this gift.

--

The rest of the crew was rising now and making their way into the common room and over to the Christmas tree. Kaylee knelt by the tree and squealed as she saw her name scrawled, along with River's on the large canvas bag.

"River, come over here and look at this with me. It has both of our names on it, and it's from Jayne!"

River knelt beside her and they opened the bag and spread the dresses, sweaters, purses, shoes and pants before them. Holding the items up for each other to admire.

"My goodness, Jayne, you out did yourself you got them an entire wardrobe!," Inara relished.

"Grabbed it all last night. Ain't no reason to leave it there."

"But, how did you know if would fit River and Kaylee?"

"Didn't, just figured if it did, that'd be great, if not, we could sell it."

"Oh, Jayne, this is just great. I bet some poor girl is going to be crying for days, losing all this shiny."

"I doubt it, rich folk don't often miss stuff like that. She probably already went out and bought herself more."

River walked up to Jayne and handed him a hot mug of coffee and kissed his cheek in front of everyone. "Thank you, Jayne. She likes it all very much!"

He smirked at her and took the mug and was surprised when she perched on his outstretched thigh, right in front of the crew, without hesitation.

Simon found the Callahan laying under the tree and gawked in wonderment. He'd never held Vera, but he could tell, even without an extensive knowledge of firearms that it was a Callahan. He glanced over at Jayne, and his sister, and grinned as he examined it and reverently held it.

"Is this what you found in the gun safe?"

"Yeah, and since I got my girl, Vera here, I figured I'd give this one to you. You earned it, just be careful with it or you'll shoot yer eye out."

Simon laughed so hard he turned red and leaned into Kaylee. Even Mal couldn't resist laughing.

Simon passed out gifts as the crew giggled together. Zoe and Inara received the beautiful coats and blankets Simon had found and Mal was gifted with several of the most expensive bottles of liquor. All in all, it was a great Christmas. As everyone ate more Christmas cookies and relaxed around the tree, Kaylee looked sad.

"Jayne, we ain't never exchanged gifts before so I don't have anything for you 'cept the goodies we made, and they were for everyone."

"No worries, Kaylee. I wouldn't a had nothing for you either if Simon and I hadn't a made that heist. Plus, it ain't like I didn't get nothing, I got a shiny gift from River," he said as he placed his arm around her waist and slightly tugged her closer to him.

"About that.." Mal began, but was cut off by Kaylee as she continued her conversation with Jayne.

"Well, I feel a bit better, but all a this shiny stuff is just, well it's just perfect. Thank you Jayne, for thinking on River and me."

Zoe smiled, "Simon, thank you for thinking of us as well, I love my coat, it fits perfectly. The blanket is nice as well. I needed a new one, so this is all real useful."

"Well, you're all given Simon and Jayne your attention, so let me get it back now. We're heading to Santos tomorrow, and once we get there, I got my own surprise for all of you. As for tonight, I'm staying here on the ship so y'all can go do whatever you want." He gave Jayne a harsh look but said nothing about the development with River. He could see that something was cooking between the two.

--

River selected a green velvet dress with long bell sleeves and a sweetheart neckline and combed her hair up and clipped it with the pretty clips she'd gotten in her Christmas bag. She found a lovely black fitted coat with a black velvet collar and cuffs and a pair of black pumps. She paired the outfit with black leather gloves and a long, green cashmere scarf. She spun in the mirror and was pleased. They were going out tonight. She, Simon and Kaylee. Simon had gotten last minute tickets to the ballet, but River was inwardly disappointed that there was no ticket for Jayne. The idea of seeing a ballet was appealing, but not so much given the fact he would not be with her.

He showered earlier and was about to leave on his own, when he saw her standing on the stairs and looked puzzled.

"Where are you going all fancied up like that?"

"Simon is taking me out tonight. It's his Christmas present to Kaylee and I." She felt uncomfortable as he looked slightly disappointed as well. Just as she spoke, Simon and Kaylee rounded the corner. Simon smiled, noticing the two rather glum looking gun-hands and knew how to get at least one, or both of them grinning.

"I've got another surprise for you, mei-mei," Simon said as he held up two tickets in his hand. "I just happen to have an extra ticket for tonight. I don't suppose there is anyone you'd like to bring along. Inara, perhaps? or maybe even Jayne?" He grinned as he continued. "Jayne, would you like to be my sister's date tonight?"

"I, uh, was gonna go grab a steak or something and a drink or two. Where are you headed?"

"It's a surprise for Kaylee and River, but you're welcome to join us," he replied, his eyes shining with mischief.

"Oh, you're gonna like it Jayne, don't you worry," Kaylee added.

"So, we need to leave soon, so we aren't late. Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, I guess I'll come along. Let me run back and put on a better shirt."

River called after him, slightly alarmed. "Don't wear that awful striped shirt!"

"Why not, it's nice?" He laughed as he heard her groan.

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna be cheatin' on my wife," he replied. "Ain't no need for that old shirt anyhow."

"Well, you'll need to wear something better for tonight," she added.

He reappeared a few minutes later and was dressed in black slacks and a black dress shirt. It was his casket clothes, but nobody needed to know that. He even grabbed his long black wool coat, that nobody knew he had. He'd bought it all in case he needed to be buried in it, never thinking he'd need to wear it for a night out with his little Christmas ornament girl. He glanced in the mirror and was pleased that he looked dapper and cunning in a non-sissified kind a way. He grabbed two knives to sheath on both ankles and headed off to the cargo bay.

River approached and took his arm. Again, he was amazed at how good it felt with her next to him. He wolf whistled at her when he took in just how fancy she looked. "Darlin', you're looking real pretty, you are."

River noted his black slacks and black dress shirt and was pleased. "You look very handsome as well."

He tilted his head down low and whispered in her ear. "So, what does your brother have up his sleeve? do you know where he's taking us?"

"I believe we are going to a dance."

"Well, that ain't so bad. Giving you a spin around the floor sounds mighty nice." He smiled and placed his large hands at her waist as he helped her up into the mule and sat down beside her. Simon was driving to the dance place so he enjoyed the ride in the back with River. He reached into the storage box on the rear wall and pulled out her goggles. "Here, you want yer goggles?"

"No, they'll mess up my hair. I'll just sit lower."

She slouched low in her seat and turned to face him, tucking into his arm, sheltered from the wind and cold for the short journey. Soon they arrived at their destination.

"Oh, no, you gotta be kiddin' me. I. Ain't. Going. In. There."

River smiled and took his hand. "You'll do fine. We can cuddle."

And with that, they walked into the Stonebrook theater for the performing arts to see "The Nutcracker."

Jayne's idea of a night out was a lot different than this. But, he'd never been to a ballet before, so maybe, with River at his side, he'd suffer through it, kind of like he did when Wash used to sing that country music he'd loved.

Kaylee was beyond excited as they took their seats. Simon had used the money he and Jayne had found in the wall safe to buy tickets for he and Kaylee and River, adding the fourth ticket on at the last minute figuring River would want to bring Jayne and if he'd refused, Inara would have more-than-likely attended. He was surprised that Jayne hadn't put up more of a fuss. When he glanced at River, he saw Jayne doing the same. He was watching her as she chatted with Kaylee and he had an almost content look about him.

The lights dimmed and the orchestra began playing. The theater was old and adorned with gilt and velvet and plush hanging curtains. It was warm and comfortable without being off putting. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he enjoyed the music and had heard it often in his youth as his Mother had loved Tchaikovsky. He'd never seen a ballet though, and found it fairly interesting. Of course if the dancers had been naked, that would have made for perfect entertainment in his opinion. He leaned back in his seat, and placed his arm around River. She leaned into him and enjoyed every moment. During the last intermission, River stood to use the ladies room. Behaving like a true gentleman, Jayne escorted her, partly out of concern for her safety and partly because she looked so good he didn't want anyone tyring to make time with her. She was, after all, his wife for the week.

They made their way out into the lobby and he leaned against the far wall and waited for her. As she came back to him, he grinned. She was lovely and she was looking at him with those big eye's of hers and he was powerfully stirred by sight. She walked right up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed into him and kissed him. Full on, right in front of the other patrons. He tilted her head and let his tongue slip into her mouth and brush against hers. She tasted like peppermint, cool and crisp. Needing oxygen, they pulled apart, only to look into each others eyes and be pulled together again, like magnets. Her hands were in his hair now and her hips gently bucked against his. Jayne groaned as he felt her heat against him but finally ended the deep kiss and took her hand as they walked back down the aisle to their seats. During the rest of the performance, River held his hand in hers or rubbed his thigh, never breaking contact with him.

"So what did you think, was it awful for you?" she asked as they headed back to the mule.

"It weren't that bad. My Ma used to play some of the music, so that weren't nothing new, but the fancy dancin was different. I wasn't to fond of the pansy- men prancing about in tights, but it weren't that bad. I guess you miss all of that dancing, huh?"

"Yes, but I have other things to occupy my time with now," she grinned.

He was really liking his Christmas present he was.

Simon had enjoyed the night. It was wonderful to see the ballet in a new light through Kaylee's, and to some extent, Jayne's eyes. Simon found himself a tad off put by the male dancers in their tights. He too was changing and didn't much care for the fancy core ways of his past life, understanding now why Jayne had always thought him to be such a priss.

Once they got back to the ship, Simon and Kaylee disappeared, as usual but River took Jayne's hand and led him to his bunk. He opened the hatch as she crawled down first. Once inside, they took off their coats and sat on his bed. As stirred up as she'd gotten him earlier at the ballet, there was no way he was going to sex her. It wouldn't be right. Plus all of this flirting was kind of fun. He wondered what she was planning in that pretty little head of hers.

She smiled and unbuttoned his shirt and removed the t-shirt he wore underneath and tossed both items, with precision, across his bunk so they landed on his chair. She'd said there wouldn't be any sex with this gift, so he wondered exactly what she was going to do as she kicked off her shoes and crawled to position herself behind him. He felt her kiss the back of his neck and it gave him goose-bumps. Now he relaxed into her as he felt her begin to knead his shoulders and massage away any tension that had built up in his neck from sitting in the too small theater seat. After a few minutes, she stood and walked in front of him.

"Thank you for going tonight. She thought you may try and flee when you realized where we were going."

"I don't run from nothing or nobody," he growled, his voice low and gravelly in his relaxed state. "C'mere," he purred as he tugged her face down to his level. "Lemme kiss ya again."

They kissed and groped a few more minutes before River stood and took her coat. "I'll see you in the morning. Would you like breakfast here, or in the galley?"

"Where ever you want, darling. It's all good to me. Just come and wake me up, will ya?" He patted her bottom as she crawled up the ladder, then kicked off his pants and was asleep in no time, as visions of sugar plums and pretty girls with dark hair in green velvet dresses danced in his head.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, River did as she'd promised and quietly crawled down into Jayne's unlocked bunk. She sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in to kiss his cheek, squealing in surprise as he reached for her and pulled her on top of him.

"You're the best alarm clock I ever had, heard you coming down, little ornament, what'cha got planned for breakfast?"

"Kisses and cuddles," she cooed.

"Sounds good, Lemme have a little taste will ya?"

River let him pull her back down on top of him and started kissing his neck. He lay back and reveled in her attentions. The past two days had been amazing for him. She stood and he almost whined at the loss of her warm body atop his. "Where ya going?" he pouted.

She was collecting his dirty clothes in a pile and walked over to his dresser and opened one of the drawers that contained his t-shirts. She looked them all over and chose a brown shirt with chinese characters. Then she chose a pair of cargo pants and socks. She looked in vain for his underwear but found only two pair. She looked over her shoulder at him in puzzlement and he laughed, following her train of thought.

"Don't worry about those darlin', I go commando most of the time if you know what I mean."

She still looked puzzled, and he laughed a bit harder and jumped from the bed and hugged her. "I love it when ya don't know every little thing there is to know, genius-girl." He kissed her forehead and headed up his ladder. I'll meet you up in the galley, I'm gonna go grab a shower, a.... you can join me and wash my back if you want."

"No, you'll have to manage that on your own. But, I'll have your breakfast ready when you are finished."

She collected the laundry, quickly made his bed and took his boots out of his locker then exited. She enjoyed helping him and these were such simple tasks to perform. She headed off to the laundry and tossed her clothing in with his and did a quick load.

--

Jayne sat down at the table next to Simon as River placed two bowls of protein down with hot coffee and jam and toast. She sat across from the two men as they ate their meal. The rest of the crew were still sleeping so it was quiet. Simon finished and went off to the infirmary to do some research on his cortex, while Jayne was readying his cleaning supplies to work on his girls. River stood and collected the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher and walked out of the room. Jayne sat and stretched and then rose to follow her. She'd gone down in his bunk and he noticed she was carrying a laundry basket. As he joined her, he noted she was folding and putting his clean laundry away. She then folded her own and he noted her delicious white panties and bras with curiosity. He'd seen a lot of of lady-wear over the years but none stirred him as much as this little display she had unknowingly put on for him. Seeing her dainty things on his bed made his mind wander into darker territory.

Realizing that he was staring, he leaned over his bed and began to pull down the girls that would be cleaned today. She took them from him and placed them in her basket, a top her clean laundry, again causing him to stare at the sight of his girls on her dainties. She was really starting to stir him up again.

--

They landed on Santos later that day and Mal was in a good mood. He'd arranged a meeting with a contact and was hoping to unload the huge supply of booze and electronics Simon and Jayne had gotten. He'd spoken with Zoe earlier and specifically asked her if she'd be offended if he left her behind and took Simon along. He'd felt, and she'd agreed, that Simon deserved to be part of the negotiations as it was he and Jayne's doings that had gotten them the loot. He'd spoken with Jayne next and asked his honest opinion as to whether or not Simon was ready to back him up if it became necessary. Jayne had said that he felt Simon was ready, and now that he had a Callahan of his own, that wouldn't hurt either.

Mal walked into the infirmary and greeted Simon.

"So, Doc, I need your help. I want you to come with Jayne and I to meet our contact. Bring that huge new gun a yours and be in the bay in twenty minutes."

Simon was stunned. He'd never been asked to join Mal on a job or a meeting before and this was a surprise. He walked to Jayne's bunk and knocked, not too surprised to see his sister open the hatch from the inside and invite him down.

"So, mei-mei, Jayne, the Captain has asked me to go along today to meet his contact. I wanted to see what Jayne thought I should bring besides my Callahan. Do you think I need any knives or an extra gun?"

Jayne took this seriously as he looked the doc up and down.

"Ya ain't ready for knives yet, gotta do some more practicin' with yer Sis. But, I'll get ya one a my girls that packs a bit more punch than your Eileen. And, ya better name yer new girl, here, can't take her out on a job and not know what ta call her. That ain't right."

Jayne handed Simon a larger pistol and watched as the younger man easily holstered it at his side. Jayne rummaged in a foot locker and pulled out two grenades. He tossed them at Simon who caught them and tucked them onto the clips on his belt. The Callahan was harnessed on his chest just like Vera was on Jayne, and he felt it oddly comforting.

"Will I be joining you as well?" River asked.

"He didn't mention you mei-mei, but I would think it's a given that you will be coming along."

She left Jayne's bunk to ready herself as the two men walked to the cargo bay.

"I'm thinking a few more weeks tossing them knives with your Sister and you'll be ready for some knife action."

Simon nodded and helped Jayne lower the mule.

Mal came out in his long brown coat as River joined them. They headed off to meet the contact as Zoe watched them leave, with a grin on her face. She honestly never imagined the time would come when Simon would go on a job and she'd be left behind.

When Wash had died, Mal had insisted that River and Inara taught Zoe the basics about getting Serenity powered up and off the ground so she was able to assist when they needed the help. River also planned on eventually showing Jayne, Kaylee and Simon how to do it as well, so any of the crew could get Serenity up in the air quick. Zoe walked to the bridge and turned on the com unit so she was available if Mal wanted them to leave in a hurry. She sat in Wash's old chair and closed her eyes as memories flooded her mind.

--

Everette and Elmer Haddison waited in the bar for the firefly Captain to join them. They had their crew with them, drinkin' and carousing at the bar. The door opened and a huge man walked in and headed right to the bar, taking a stool at the far side of the room. He looked menacing and had the biggest gun Elmer had ever seen. A few minutes later a young couple walked in and took a booth on the opposite side of the bar, Elmer noticed that the young man also carried a very large Callahan rifle strapped to his chest just like the man at the bar. These were Reynold's people. He could just feel it. Why the little bit sitting in the booth came, was anyones guess. She must a been Reynold's kid he figured. Predictably, a tall man in a long brown coat walked in a moment later and took a seat next to the brute at the bar. Everette and Elmer sent drinks their way and waited for them to join them. Soon both men picked up their drinks and walked over to sit down at the table with the two men.

"You the Haddison boy's?"

"Yep, pleased to meet you. I'm Everette and this here is my brother Elmer. So, you got some booze to unload do ya?"

Reynolds looked over to the couple at the booth and motioned for the man to join them. As Simon walked towards them, Everette commented.

"You arm yer men with Callahan's eh? They ain't cheap from what I hear and they're hard to find. Say's a lot about a man who uses the best weaponry."

"They get the job done," Jayne growled out, not in the mood for small talk as Mal just grinned.

Mal spoke, "My man here, Simon's gonna tell ya how much we got so write this down, he don't like ta repeat himself."

Elmer took out a small pad and a pen from his pocket and jotted down the quantities and brands of the liquors as Simon read off the inventory they wanted to unload.

Elmer sighed. "That's a lot a booze ya got. I think I can find a buyer for all of it. How ya feel about a fifty/fifty split?"

Elmer heard the clip being released on the larger mans Callahan and noted the younger man doing the same with his.

"Naw? okay, how's about sixty/forty?"

Elmer really wanted a cut, as this was gonna bring in a pretty penny it was and he didn't want to take any chances that Reynolds would look elsewhere. He watched as Reynolds stood and walked over to the pretty young thing sitting in the booth. They spoke in hushed tones and Reynolds came back and sat down again. The two Callahan boys took their seats as well.

"Seventy/Thirty is my best offer. I can find others who'll do the job, but you had the best recommendation so I was hoping we could do business. We'll be here 'til tomorrow if ya change yer mind. You can find me down at the docks."

With that, he was up and gone as the others followed him out. Elmer and Everette sat and had another drink, pondering their decision.

Simon and Jayne walked in front of the Captain who strolled with River.

"The Callahan Boys," she murmered.

"What's that, Albatross?"

"They called Simon and Jayne "The Callahan Boys" she clarified.

Mal laughed and looked ahead at the two men. "I can see it," he laughed. "So, what'd you read on them?"

"They are honest men. I read no deceit and they were impressed by you. Liked your professional team," she grinned.

Mal shook his head. "Good ta know."

River stopped in the street and glanced at the modern grocery store gleaming in the sun. She'd wanted to buy a few grocery items so she could make Jayne some of his favorite meals. "Captain, is there any way you would be willing to advance me some credits?"

"Of course, little albatross." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and handed her several credits. "This enough for what yer needing?"

"Yes, thank you Captain. Will you take it out of her allowance?"

"Nah, I reckon you just earned it. How long you gonna be in there?"

She really wanted to stroll up and down the aisles to see what they offered and she needed to make a list. "About a half hour. I can make my way back to Serenity don't you think?"

Mal noted the docks were in sight and it was the middle of the day. Jayne and Simon were up ahead, so he decided she could shop on her own and make her way back to the ship safely. Hell she'd clean anyones clock better than he or Jayne if need be. "Okay. You do what you need, but if you run into any trouble-"

"She'll be fine, Captain."

"Yeah, I suppose ya will be. No more than forty five minutes, dong ma?"

"Agreed." She walked over to the bench in front of the store and went to work on her shopping list.

Mal headed back to the ship and surprised Jayne when he showed up without River.

"Ya left her in town!"

"Now, Jayne, don't get in a snit now, you and I both know she'll be fine. Ain't no Alliance on this planet so just relax. She's right down the way. You can stand on the bay door if ya want and watch for her."

Jayne grumbled, wondering why he hadn't walked with her in the first place instead of Simon. He knew she'd be okay, but he still was uncomfortable knowing she was alone. It weren't like she was with Kaylee or Nara, she was on her own. He turned and headed back out to go and find her when Simon called to him.

"She'll be fine Jayne. It's good for her to have a little independence."

He growled and did a turn about again, feeling a bit foolish, as Mal and Simon were right. He decided to settle in and do some weight lifting, with the cargo bay open as he waited for her.

--

River hesitantly peeked into the store , taking note of any cortex screens that may be broadcasting Oatey Bar commercials. Noting there were none, she walked in and took a cart. She walked every aisle and found all of the items she was looking for. She even found mens undershorts and grabbed four of them for Jayne. As she paid for the items, she noted the two men from the bar, Elmer and Everette were in line in front of her.

Elmer smiled down at the young girl, remembering that she'd called Reynolds "Captain Daddy." He liked the fact that the man ran a tight ship and raised his young with manners and had good folk backing him up. He thought back to the Callahan boys and the fine weapons they'd carried and looked at the pretty girl behind him, who was dressed in high-end, expensive clothes. He liked the fact that he could do business with a brown-coat that was doing well and made his decision on the spot.

"Hey there, little pretty, see you're enjoying our fine market."

"Yes, it's very nice. I found everything I needed."

"Say, there, why don't you tell yer Daddy that I'll take him up on his deal and that I'm looking forward to doing business with him."

"Yes, I will tell him."

"You know, I own a bowling alley, here in town. I don't do my initial business there, but now that I know the kinda man your Daddy is, why don't you bring all of your people over tonight and he and I can talk while the rest of you enjoy some bowling."

River's eyes lit up. Bowling!, she always wanted to play that game but had never had the chance. It was frowned upon on Osiris so she and Simon were never allowed to play. She excitedly agreed and waived goodbye to the two men and headed back to the ship.

--


	7. Chapter 7

River walked back to the ship, holding her grocery bags that were getting heavier by the moment and was pleasantly surprised to see Jayne, in the distance, standing on the cargo ramp. She could sense that he was worried as he waited for her.

She smiled to herself as she pondered the past few days with him. They had easily meshed together after he'd made the first move at the holiday marketplace on Stonebrook. She knew he had changed after Miranda, as they all had, in that his dealings with the crew, as a whole were so different. He was more trusting of everyone and seemed to value their friendship and camaraderie. He'd slowly developed a working relationship with Simon that had, almost unknowingly to both men, morphed into a friendship. He began to really understand Mal and no longer felt the urge to fight him on everything. He valued Zoe's calm, consistent presence and loved Kaylee and Inara all the more. But, it was his dealings with River that had changed the most. She knew he saw her as a woman now, not the addlebrained teenaged girl that had so vexed him in the past.

She raked her eyes over him as she walked closer and saw his inner strength and beauty as well as the outer display . She knew he'd balk at the term beauty, but that was how she saw him. He was beautiful to her in every way. There were still several days left of his "gift," and she could somehow sense that another gift would begin when this one ended.

--

Jayne tried to occupy himself and fought the urge to high tail it back to the grocery where that dumb-ass Mal had left her. After he completed his sets, he glanced at the clock on the wall. She'd been gone now for over half an hour. Feeling the need to cool down in the outdoor breeze, he grabbed his towel and stood on the ramp watching for her. He was growing more and more impatient when he finally saw her emerge from the store and walk towards him. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching him, as it weren't good for his image to be perceived as a nervous mother hen, as that used to be Simon's role to play. He relaxed as she got closer, he could see she was carrying several bags in each hand, so he jogged out to meet her.

"Hey, little ornament, gimme some a them bags."

She grinned and handed over three of them, immediately feeling her beleaguered muscles relax.

"So, what'cha got in here?"

"Just some groceries for us. I hope you don't mind, but I was speaking with Kaylee and she told me the two of you once had a long conversation about your favorite foods. I decided I'd like to make some of them for you and the crew. You have meal duty tomorrow evening and I would like to prepare the food for you."

Jayne's smile revealed the pearly white teeth she'd always been in awe of. They were perfectly straight and so very bright.

"Well, that sounds like a great idea. I'll help ya, and I can even show ya some of my Ma's tricks. She's a right good cook. Maybe you'll get to meet her some day," he wistfully added.

Simon was now standing on the ramp, as it had been exactly forty-five minutes. He watched the two approach together and decided that Jayne and River being together was something he was getting used to. He didn't have to worry. He knew she'd be protected and that was priceless to him. Maybe he'd lost his mind he thought, thinking back to he and River's first years on the ship and how just the idea of Jayne and River together at that time would have driven him over the edge.

"You're other half awaits," River giggled to Jayne.

"What's that?"

"Your other half," she pointed up to Simon, who waived at them. Jayne looked confused as she giggled again. "You and he are The Callahan Boys."

"What'cha talking about?" he puzzled.

"Elmer and Everett saw your guns and coined you The Callahan Boys."

Jayne guffawed. "Sounds cunnin', I kinda like it," he smiled.

"So did Captain Daddy, he thought it was fitting."

Jayne handed off two of the bags to Simon and took the rest from River's hands. The three of them walked into the galley and unpacked the items, handing them to River as she put them away.

Mal walked in with a smile, curious to see what she'd bought.

"There ya are. And you're on time. Good Girl! at least someone does what I ask." He walked over and sized up her purchases. "Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yes, I got it all," she happily chirped. "I got this for you." She tossed him a small chocolate bar, as Jayne and Simon both looked slightly miffed.

"What'd I get?" Jayne almost whined.

Mal leaned over to the pile of stuff that Jayne had unpacked from the bags and grabbed the package of men's briefs.

"Looks like you got some new panties Jayne. Don't look like they'll fit Albatross."

River blushed as she grabbed the package from him. "Of course they aren't for me! Jayne needs them."

Mal looked flabbergasted. "Do I even want to know how it is that you're aware Jayne needs new shorts?"

Jayne had a smirk on his face as River calmly addressed the Captain.

"He apparently lost them the last time he went on a commando raid. He needed more, so I bought some for him!"

Jayne burst out laughing at the looks on their faces. Hers reflected complete innocence while Mal's reflected disgust, and Simon just looked confused.

"I'm leaving this depravity. I'll be on the bridge. Oh, uh... thanks for the chocolate bar River."

He stalked off to the bridge as Jayne chuckled a bit more while River went about her business.

When she was finished, River found Mal in the cockpit and sat down next to him.

"I have news from Elmer."

Mal looked over at her, hoping that it was good and they'd be able to unload the booze and get the big payoff it would bring in.

"He liked you and was impressed at your savvy. He told me to tell you that he accepted your terms and would like to see you tonight at the bowling alley that he owns. He invited the crew to bowl for free," she excitedly added.

"Bowling, you say?"

"Yes."

Mal grinned and grabbed the com link. "Zoe! stop what you're doing and dig out yer ball. We's gonna do some bowling like the old days."

Back down in the galley, Jayne couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Did he just ask Zoe ta dig out her balls?" Jayne incredulously asked, almost choking he was laughing so hard.

"I think so." Simon replied, his upper lip starting to quiver as an uncontrollable grin started to spread across his face. Simon had never been one for crudity nor silly schoolboy jokes, but he honestly was so taken aback by what he'd just heard, he couldn't help but laugh. Just then, River walked back in and stared at her brother and Jayne.

"What are you two laughing at now? First it was the underpants, now what is it."

She got no answer, just more laughs.

"Fine. Don't answer me. But, I have news from the Captain. We are all going back into town to meet the Haddisons. They own a bowling alley and have invited us to bowl, while the Captain and Elmer finalize their agreement." With that, she turned on her heel and left the room, "Hyena Boys!" she grumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

"Aw, what's the hold up now!"

River reached over and took Jayne's hand and rubbed his palm with her thumb, effectively shutting him up. As they patiently, except for Jayne, who was now thankfully preoccupied, waited for Kaylee.

Simon sighed and tapped his fingers on the seat. Since Jayne and River's involvement, they'd taken to enjoying mule rides by cuddling in the back seat whenever possible, which meant he was driving more often and rather enjoying it. Tonight, he felt as uncomfortable as Jayne must have felt at the ballet. Not that Simon didn't like new things, but bowling wasn't too high on his list.

They were meeting the rest of the crew, who'd travelled in Inara's shuttle, at the bowling alley. He had his Callahan strapped on his chest, as did Jayne, and they were all waiting for Kaylee who was frantically searching to find her bowling shoes. Simon had never been bowling and was prepared to "get schooled" by Jayne who claimed he could knock down pins like a bulldozer. Big surprise there he mused. His sister was another entity. She, more than likely, would excel at the sport but it was fun to see her excitement and exuberance about learning something new. She had read up on the cortex and Jayne had "tutored" her with her approach and form. He seemed almost as excited as she did about the evening. Mal and Zoe, who had managed to "dig out her ball," not balls as Jayne had implied so many times that everyone had told him to shut it, were also ready for some fun.

"Got em!" he heard, as Kaylee rounded the corner. He got up to assist her into the mule as Jayne now did with River, but she was too fast and hopped over the opposite edge and settled into her seat. "Sorry about that guys, I just had to find 'em, as the thought of sticking my feet in those icky rental shoes makes my stomach turn."

"I'm glad you found them, bao-bei, the rental shoes more than likely do harbor significant amounts of bacteria given the multiple wearers and the ideal moist condiitons for breeding."

Kaylee turned to River and grinned as she noticed Jayne's arm around her small shoulders. They were so cute together.

"River, since you and I wear the same size shoe, I'll switch 'em with you if you want, between turns."

Simon and River both were warmed by her selfless, cheerful and loving manner.

"Nah, it's okay Kaylee, I'm gonna buy my little ornament here, her own shoes and ball," Jayne grinned as River's eyes lit up and she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I can tell she's gonna be a natural so I'm gonna get her geared up right."

"I suppose I'll buy my own equipement then as well. It will help the Addison's and solidify Mal's dealings with them."

"I think you'll find they have everything you and Jayne will need," Kaylee happily chirped. "And, ya got all them credits from that safe ya blew on yer heist."

As they parked the mule in the lot, Simon helped Kaylee out, and just as River stood, she felt one of her favorite new jewled hair combs, that Jayne had given her, slip to the floor of the mule. Jayne bent and was grumbling trying to find it in the dark, as River hopped out and waited. Just then, two men came out of the door on the side of the alley that was apparently the bar enterance. In their semi-drunken state, they spotted the pretty young River standing by the side of the mule in the dark lot, unaware of the crouching Jayne who was still hunched-over inside, searching for her comb.

"Well, look at this facny here. Ya lookin' for a date tonight, darlin?" He sized her up and down, noting she was alone and dressed up real cute.

River turned away, knowing that the man, and more than likely his friend, had just signed their death warrants if Jayne had heard them. If she ignored him, he just might go away. But, as was normally the case with drunks, that was not exactly what happened. She was prepared to kick the man to the asphalt and render him unconcious if need be to spare him the wrath of her "husband."

"I can't find the gorram-" Jayne stood irritatedly and noted the two drunks standing just a bit too close to River for his liking.

"We will find it later, Jayne, let's go inside." She waited as he jumped down from the mule. For the briefest of moments, River thought they were in the clear, but the drunk just had to say something else.

"Hey, I was gonna take her home, go get your own girl" he slurred to Jayne.

"You ain't taken her nowhere. Gorram hun-dan I'm gonna break yer legs, she's my- she's my wife!" Jayne growled as he stormed around to the other side of the mule to face off with the man and more than likely kill him.

But he was too slow. Simon, who'd doubled back to see what was taking his sister and Jayne so long to come in, saw, and unfortunately heard what happened and was infuriated at the man's implication that his sister was waiting around to get picked up by men in a parking lot. Simon yanked off the Callahan from it's clip and stalked over to the man, pointing the large menacing gun at his chest the entire time.

"Get. Away. From. Her! She is most certainly not for sale!"

Jayne and River had never seen this side of Simon before. He advanced on the two men and laid down a short burst of gunfire at their feet as they scampered away. "Cao ni zuzong shiba dai," he yelled after them.

He turned and stalked back into the bowling alley leaving Jayne and River both speechless.

--

They located Zoe and Inara and noted that Mal was still sitting at a table overlooking the lanes with Elmer and Everette. Jayne walked into the pro-shop with River and Simon, who quickly found suitable shoes. Simon was admiring a silver metallic ball as River gazed at the selection of ladies balls. Jayne saw it first, a clear ball with a red rose, in full bloom, suspended in the center. He immediately brought it over to River and noted her wide smile as she gazed at the beautiful ball.

"What'cha think a this one? It's a beaut ain't it?"

"Oh Jayne, it's lovely, it's perfect."

He had her stand and test the weight. It felt perfect and they brought it up to the salesman who immediately drilled holes to custom fit her hand. Jayne bought a bag for her to keep everything in and Simon completed his purchase and they headed back to join the group.

Mal, Jayne and River would form one team, while Zoe, Simon and Kaylee would form the other. Mal led off and hit an easy strike, dancing a little jig and sipping his beer in victory, all the while keeping an eye on Zoe, who appeared to be having the same luck. Jayne coaxed River to go next and watched as she spotted her mark on the lane and executed a perfect release, complete with a spin that gave her an easy strike. Mal and Jayne roared their approval as Kaylee bowled next. She got a split but picked up an easy spare. Simon, guttered his first ball, but managed to knock all the pins but one down on his second release.

Now it was Jayne's turn. Mal slightly grimaced as Jayne grabbed the ball and hurtled it, with absolutely no grace or style, down the lane. The ball crashed into the pins with such force, two pins were knocked forward and flew into the path of a ball coming down the lane next to them.

"Yes, that's how ya do it!" he cheered as he sauntered up to River and gave her a toothy grin, proud at his demonstration of prowess.

"Geeze, Jayne, take it easy will ya, you're going to knock a hole in the Haddisons wall if you don't ease up a bit," Kaylee smirked.

The evening went well, with everyone enjoying the game. Simon especially. He got the idea and began enjoying himself, he even threw three strikes in a row, pumping his fist in the air in victory. River however, was bored. She didn't let on, but Jayne could tell. He walked over to her as she sat next to Inara at the score table.

"It's too easy for ya ain't it, little ornament?"

"It's fun and I enjoy it."

"Now, ya didn't answer me. It's too easy ain't it?"

"A bit."

"Well then let's change it up. Why don't ya try it chinese style and hold the ball in yer elbow and bowl without using your fingers. Makes it a lot harder."

River immediately tried what Jayne described and found that it was indeed, much harder. She was kept busy the remainder of the game, trying to perfect her new delivery.

Just as they were readying to leave, Jayne looked up and was amazed to find the drunk from earlier that evening walk up to Elmer.

"You gotta be shittin' me," he growled to nobody in particular.

Simon hearing Jayne's expletive, looked up and slammed his hand on the scoring table. "Seem's he didn't get the message I gave him," he grumbled as he stood and strapped the Callahan back onto it's clip. Jayne was up as well and the two of them immediately stalked over towards Elmer.

Elmer's eyes widened at the sight of the Callahan boys stalking, quite angrily towards him. Everything had gone so well, he wondered what had set off the two hot heads.

Elmer stood as the man whirled around to face not the one, but now two angry men, both with huge guns.

"Now, don't go gettin' all violent. I came to say my piece. Didn't realize the girl was your's." He pointed to Jayne, who noted the man had seemed to have sobered up some. "We don't get a lot of pretty like her in this town so I figured, her standing alone an all, that she was you know-"

"She was what?" Jayne boomed, knowing that as soon as the man said 'for sale', he'd beat on him real good.

"Well, she was maybe, you know, looking for some fun."

"Well you were wrong and you should really leave now!" Simon added, setting his bowling bag down.

"Aw, Cletus, did you go and start something up with The Callahan Boys you dumb-ass?"

The man mewled, "Well I didn't realize and I'd had a few too many and she was just-"

"Cletus, you get your sorry ass outta here now. These here are good, respectable business contacts a mine, and I don't take kindly to you insulting his pretty wife. Like any pretty girl is gonna give you the time-a-day anyways. You really are a dumb hun-dan!" He gave Jayne an apologetic look. "I'm real sorry about that Mr. Cobb. He's my wife's nephew and has taken to the bottle as of late. He ain't that bright and came back ta tell me what he did. Didn't wanna mess up my dealings will all a ya."

Jayne just snarled and gave a viscious stare in the direction of the retreating man. "He insulted my gal and that ain't no good."

"Well, seein' that you and your wife is such fine folk, can I offer ta make it right by letting me give ya those shoes an balls y'all bought earlier in the pro-shop? I'll make my wife's nephew work it off by helpin' out around here. Maybe it'll help keep him off the sauce."

Simon looked to Jayne and the two shared an understanding.

"That is acceptable, but, he'll need to apologize to her."

"That's reasonable Dr. Tam. Lemme go and fetch him back."

Jayne decided to sit down and nurse a beer and 'monitor' the situation as Mal and Zoe headed over to see what the fuss was about. Upon hearing the story from Elmer, they watched in awe, as the now sober man approached River.

"Miss River, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier in the parking lot. I get kind a stupid when I drink an I didn't know you was married to Mr. Cobb. I hope you'll both accept my apologies for my wretched behavior. Elmer done told me about givin' you the bowling ball and shoes and I feel that's a right good option for your trouble."

"Thank you, I'm glad no one was hurt," she said as she cast a glance behind her at the still glowering Jayne.

The man didn't have to, but he approached Jayne, which made everyone hold their collective breath. "I'm sorry Mr. Cobb. Didn't see no ring on her and didn't realize. Well, you know, that she was yours an all. Learned my lesson good I did."

Jayne fought the urge to punch the man in his little beak but decided to show everyone he wasn't hatched and could accept a sincere apology when it came his way.

"Gotta learn to shut yer trap, little man."

"Reckon I do."

--

Once they arrived back at the ship, River and Kaylee jumped out to run to Inara's shuttle to view her captures of everyone bowling. Jayne, who'd been rather silent on the ride home, cuddling River's head to his shoulder, had been deep in thought. He didn't like the fact that his Christmas gift was up in just another few days and even more, didn't like the fact that he liked the fact that she was his gift. It made sense in his mind, but he was angry that Book wasn't around to talk with. He'd always been so easy to talk with and had never steered Jayne wrong when it had come to advice. He briefly thought of speaking with Inara about what he was feeling, or maybe even Mal, but decided to stew on it a bit.

Since River was the only reader on the ship, it surprised Jayne when Simon spoke. They were hitching up the mule and Simon had noticed Jayne brooding.

"So, what's wrong, brother Callahan?" he joked.

Jayne grinned at the title but then frowned. "It bugs me, that jack ass thought she was a girl lookin' for a good time."

"It bugged me too!"

"Yeah, well I'm figuring to do something about it. Just now sure what."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess you've noticed that me an' her is getting on well. I like her little creative gift she gave me too. And, I'm thinking I might like things to be more permanent like with regards to your Sis doc."

Simon unstrapped his gun from his chest and sat up on one of the crates. "Well we are starting a new year in a few days, change is good they say."

"So you ain't opposed or nothing."

"Nope. You're different with her now. She's happy and you appear to be as well. You make each other happy and that is what matters." He walked off and slapped Jayne on the back. "Think it over, Jayne."

And that's what he did. It didn't take that long either. He was feeling powerful about her and was enjoying being around her. If she had bad days, so what. She had her brother and she had the rest of the crew. He could deal with it. And her good days were wonderful. He also didn't like the idea of anyone but him laying hands on her. He knew when the time came, once he laid hands on her, he'd never let another person touch her, ever. His mind was made up. On New Year's Eve, he was gonna reciprocate with his own gift giving.

--


	9. Chapter 9

Jayne had trouble sleeping that night. He was consumed with thoughts of his "wife" River. Things had never gone smoothly for him in regards to womenfolk. With her however, everything felt natural and not forced. He was comfortable with her and comfortable showing affection with her in front of the crew. These were powerful signs that his Momma had warned him of. She'd always told him, that "he'd know when the right gal came along." When he'd asked her how, she'd just laughed and told him "He'd just know." Now that was all kind of making sense to him.

He thought about the upcoming New Year and realized how ready he was for real change. Celebrations and making resolutions and that kind of go-se had never really meant much to him in the past, but now, as he reflected on the huge change in his life, after just a week, he realized he wanted it to last.

He used to go out on New Years Eve, if they were on planet, get good and drunk, have some fun with the ladies of the evening and come home and usually pass out, puke or both. Now, he was conjuring up a special way to spend the evening with his girl. And, wasn't that something. He'd never really talked with her about it, but they both just assumed she was his girl now, end of story. And, it was time to make that more official like.

--

They were due to set down on a small rim planet that was close to the much larger core planet, Londinium. Jayne knew that a good core planet, like Londinium, would have its share of nice stores. And he was in the mood to do some shopping. In fact, he was in the mood to spend more on one special item than on anything else he'd ever bought in his life. He walked into the infirmary to find Simon. He needed to have a proper chat with the man. He found Simon seated at the small counter studying a medical text of some sort.

"Doc, I need a word."

Simon set the book down on the counter and pushed the chair back so he was facing Jayne. Jayne leaned against the med-bed and took a deep breath.

"I did what ya said."

Simon looked a tad perplexed but then realized his last words to Jayne the previous evening had been to think things over.

Simon fought the urge to grin and decided Jayne deserved his full attention so he listened carefully as his friend sighed and then spoke.

"I want her, Simon. I'm in love with her. It hit me like a ton a bricks, but I know what I want to do."

Simon noted that Jayne appeared slightly vulnerable and could tell what was coming next. If he was honest with himself, he knew it would happen. He knew River was in love with Jayne and he knew Jayne and she kept growing and evolving into what they'd become. The animosity and mistrust that was long gone had slowly gotten them to where they were now.

"And, what is it you want to do?"

Why was he feeling so uncomfortable, he'd made up his mind and he and Simon got along fine so what the hell was making him feel like a twelve year old?

"Well, I want-" he coughed and cleared his throat and continued. "I want to marry her Simon."

He waited for his friend to lose his shit. He refused to step back and figured if the Doc came after him with a knife, he'd let him get a few good swings in and then disarm him. He waited for Simon to yell at him or at least throw something his way, but nothing happened.

"What do you have in mind?"

Jayne just stared at Simon, so Simon spoke again.

"What's your plan, Jayne?"

"What do ya mean, what's my plan! I ain't got no plans, Simon, I ain't up to nothing but good with her. You should know that by now!" he defensively replied.

"Yes, I understand that Jayne. I just meant, what are you going to do? Buy her a ring, propose, what?"

"Oh, well, sorry there Doc, thought you was questioning my intentions towards her."

Simon smiled up at friend and Jayne relaxed and lowered his voice as he told Simon his plan.

Next, Jayne walked to the bridge to find Mal. He approached the bridge and noted the door was slightly ajar and he heard sounds coming from within that reminded him of an animal in pain. As he got closer, he realized it was just Mal warbling some song.

"Cap, can I have a minute with you?"

Mal stretched and waived Jayne in to sit in the copilot's chair.

"What'cha need, Jayne?"

"Well, it's kind of a big request, but I was wondering if you and Zoe can handle the job tomorrow on your own?"

"Suppose we could. Why?"

"Well, I want to go to Londinium for the day with Simon, Kaylee and River."

"Oh, Doc's invited you along for another ballet outing? You're starting to like that fancy dancing eh?"

"Nah, I actually got some business I need to take care of with Simon…and before you get your panties in a twist, it ain't no heist or noting like that. It's personal. I need Kaylee along to take care of River for a bit then we's gonna split off and Simon and Kaylee are going to do their own thing and River and I, well, that's the other thing I need to talk to you about."

Mal nodded his head for Jayne to continue. And watched as his Merc actually smiled and hunkered down and laid out a plan like nothing Mal had ever heard before.

"So, what do you think? Are you okay with this?"

"I gotta admit, if you'd a asked me this a year ago, I'd a shot you right where you sit, but now, I can actually see it."

"So, you alright with it then?"

"Yeah, Jayne, you do what you gotta do. Take the shuttle but be careful. Londinium's an Alliance planet. You lay low and watch out for that girl, her brother and little Kaylee!"

"I will Cap, I will."

"One more thing, Jayne-"

Jayne stopped and turned back to face the captain.

"Don't disappoint me and hurt her. I believe that this is your destiny and hers, so I have faith in you. Don't make me regret it."

"You won't, Cap, you won't."

Jayne headed off to find his girl. Today was the last official day of his Christmas gift, and tomorrow was the start of a whole new gift for them both. But, right now, it was all about the Eve of the New Year.

--

"Hey, Little Ornament, want ta help me get out the frozen goods from cold storage. I figure we'll need to defrost it all so's everyone can enjoy it tonight."

River smiled and headed over to where he was standing. "She would love to help you defrost and heat up," she cooed.

She was almost blinded by his smile. And took his hand in hers as they headed for the cargo bay. Jayne set out the large folding table again and River had brought the green tablecloth out and swept it over the tabletop. They placed the remaining trays of pastries, meat and cheeses, sandwiches and cookies and candies out for their celebration. Kaylee came down with plates, cups and glasses and Simon followed carrying their best glassware. Jayne had set out an array of alcohol that would serve its purpose as the crew partied and welcomed the New Year.

Later that evening, everyone had dressed in their best and enjoyed the festive meal, while drinking and dancing the night away. Jayne enjoyed slow dancing with River, feeling her body against his as he held her, which had more of an effect on him than all of the alcohol he'd drank that night. Once the clock struck midnight, everyone kissed and cuddled and happily wished each other salutations. The midnight hour found Jayne and River dancing in the far corner of the cargo bay. As they shared a kiss to welcome the New Year, both felt exhilarated at the sparks that flew between them. River had never felt anything like it, nor had Jayne. They continued to dance and hold each other close. Jayne ran his hands through her silky locks and held her face in his large hands. More kisses led to more hugging, which led to small moans and sighs as they began to grind and rub against each other.

Through his haze of lust, Jayne looked up and noticed it was now one thirty in the morning and they were completely alone in the bay. The music was still playing and the food was still out on the table, but everyone else had departed to their bunks. River was now running her hands up and down his strong back, as she'd managed to somehow tug his shirt out from where he'd tucked it into his best pants. She sure was tricky when she wanted something and it appeared she had an appetite for his skin. Her hands felt all kinds of wonderful as they caressed his back and ran over the taught muscles on his shoulders. She looked up at him with those wide brown eyes that shimmered with her intent as she began unbuttoning his dress shirt. They grazed across his nipples causing him to suck in a deep breath. She squealed as he suddenly swept her up in his arms. He'd never kissed her while holding her like this and it did strange things to her insides. The feel of his strong arms cradling her back and thighs and the rush of being cocooned in the warmth and strength of his upper body while he worshipped her mouth was too much, and she heard herself respond to him with a low, sensuous moan. She noticed he intensified the kiss, as she grew more responsive. Her hands that were at his neck, trailed through his hair as she held onto him and she twisted her chest so that it was pressed as tightly to his as she could manage. Her tongue danced with his until both felt they would burst. Jayne knew he had to exercise control with her. His body wanted to make love to her all night long, but his mind knew he must temper his urges and his lust. He carried her to her room and sat her on the edge of the bed. Without words, he took off the delicate sandals she wore on her tiny feet, and unzipped the pretty purple dress she was wearing that was part of her Christmas bounty. He removed her bra and briefly gave each firm breast a quick kiss, not trusting himself to touch them. He left her panties on and then stripped his own clothes off, leaving just his boxers on and pulled back the covers to her bed. She looked at him with questioning eyes as he lay down, and pulled her gently down next to him.

"Now, before you go and get the wrong idea here, little ornament, I want ya to know that I ain't gonna be sexing you tonight."

She gave a whimper as he continued. "Nope, you yerself said that sexin' don't come with your gift and I agree. No sexin' tonight. But, that don't mean I can't lay down with my girl and cuddle you off to dreamland now does it?"

"I've changed my mind and want the sexin'!"

Jayne chuckled and kissed her. "No, no sexing, baby, not tonight."

What he heard next, was a first, she was whining. Actually whining at him.

"But, Jayne! I want to feel you-"

"Nope, not tonight, girlie. There'll be plenty of time for that. I got a busy day planned for us tomorrow; so, we need to hit the hay now. Time to sleep, honey."

Jayne hoped he'd made himself clear, because, he knew that if she persisted and decided to get frisky with him again, his words would become meaningless and he wouldn't be able to restrain himself. He'd been mighty aroused just a few short minutes ago and was now calming down and decided to just lay next to her and shut his eyes in the hope that she would nod off as well.

River let out a little huff and wiggled her bottom against his groin, on purpose he wondered? And then settled in for sleep.

He held her tight and quickly fell asleep himself.


End file.
